08 Listopada 2000
6.00 Kawa czy herbata? 7.35 Telezakupy 7.50 Owoce miłości (38) - serial obycz. 8.15 Krakowskie Przedmieście 27 - program public. 8.25 Giełda 8.30 Wiadomości 8.42 Pogoda 8.45 Moje miasteczko - serial przygod. 9.15 Jedyneczka - program dla dzieci 9.45 Bajeczki Jedyneczki - program dla dzieci 10.00 Tajemnicza kobieta - telenowela 10.50 Po prostu paragraf. Wydziedziczenie - program edukac. 11.10 Na haczyku - magazyn wędkarski 11.25 Tajemnice armii - program wojskowy 12.00 Wiadomości 12.10 Agrobiznes - rolniczy magazyn informacyjny 12.20 Kontrasty - świat, ludzie, pieniądze 12.25 Samo życie - magazyn 12.45 Klan (391) - telenowela TVP 13.10 Lista przebojów - magazyn muzyczny 13.35 Do celu - teleturniej 13.45 W chopinowskim kurorcie. U wód.. - felieton 14.00 Do celu - teleturniej 14.10 Katalog zabytków - felieton 14.15 Wyprawy z Azymutem (5) - program edukac. 14.35 Do celu - teleturniej 14.40 Windy-lifts (7) - kurs języka angielskiego 15.00 Wiadomości 15.10 Czas na komputer - magazyn komputerowy 15.30 Szerokie tory - program public. 16.00 Kwadrat - magazyn 16.25 Moda na sukces - telenowela 16.50 Kartka z kalendarza 17.00 Teleexpress 17.20 Gość Jedynki 17.35 Klan (392) - telenowela TVP 18.05 Jaka to melodia? - quiz muzyczny 18.30 Rower Błażeja - magazyn dla młodzieży 19.00 Wieczorynka: Pippi (9) - serial anim. 19.30 Wiadomości 19.56 Sport 20.01 Pogoda 20.10 Okruchy życia: Samotny ojciec - film obycz. prod. USA 21.40 Kto zamieszka w Białym Domu? - program public. 22.10 Kronika kryminalna 22.35 Monitor Wiadomości 23.00 Sportowy flesz 23.10 Gorąco polecam: Bagdad Cafe - komedia obycz. prod. niem. 0.55 Rewizja nadzwyczajna - program historyczny 1.20 Zanim - reportaż 1.35 Historia Polskiego Radia (5) - serial dok. 1.55 Zakończenie programu 7.00 Telezakupy 7.30 Dziennik krajowy 7.50 Studio urody - magazyn 8.00 Program lokalny 8.30 Co ludzie powiedzą? - serial komed. 9.00 On, ona i on - komedia obycz. prod. franc. 10.30 Po prostu żyć - magazyn 11.00 Transmisja obrad Sejmu RP 15.00 Sukces (15) - serial obycz. TVP 15.30 Tele Milenium - teleturniej 16.00 Panorama 16.10 A życie kołem się toczy - serial obycz. 17.00 W cieniu Kremla - program public. 17.30 Program lokalny 18.20 Prognoza pogody 18.30 Panorama 18.50 Dwójkomania 18.55 Jeden z dziesięciu - teleturniej 19.25 Studio festiwalowe III Międzynarodowego Konkursu Indywidualności Muzycznych 19.30 Koncerty brandenburskie Jana Sebastiana Bacha 19.55 Magazyn Ekspresu Reporterów 20.50 Dwójkomania 21.00 Panorama 21.20 Sport-telegram 21.25 Prognoza pogody 21.35 Auto - magazyn motoryzac. 21.55 Śmieszność - film kostium. prod. franc. 23.40 Pies w Białym Domu - film dok. 0.30 Najwyższy wymiar kary (37) - serial komed. 1.15 Europejski przegląd piłkarski 1.45 Zakończenie programu 80px 07.00 (WP) Quasimodo - serial animowany prod. franc. (1994) (23 min) (dubbing) 07.25 (WP) Parowóz Tomek i jego przyjaciele - serial animowany prod. bryt. (1984) (5 min) (dubbing) 07.35 (WP) Szarcio i Teodorsz - serial animowany prod. kanad. (1990) (25 min) (dubbing) 08.00 Kronika 08.10 Na rynku pracy 08.35 (WP) Kassandra - telenowela 09.30 (WP) Skala historii - magazyn 09.45 (WP) To jest temat - reportaż 10.00 (WP) Sanktuaria we Francji - serial dokumentalny 10.30 Telezakupy 10.45 (WP) Telekurier - magazyn 11.15 (WP) Kino w południe: Margerita Volant (6/11) - serial obycz. prod. kanad. (1996), reż. Charles Biname, wyk. Catherine Senart, Veronique Le Flaguais, Gilbert Sicotte, Pascole Bussieres (44 min) 12.00 (WP) Reportaż 12.15 (WP) Uśmiechnij się: Kabaret Teraz - Potem - program rozrywkowy 13.00 (WP) Zew natury - serial dokumentalny 13.30 (WP) Punkt, set, mecz - magazyn siatkarski 14.00 (WP) Kalejdoskop regionalny: Bałtyk 14.10 (WP) Projektantki (Designing Women) (33) - serial obyczajowy prod. USA (1986), reż. Barnet Kelman, wyk. Dixie Carter, Annie Potts, Delta Burke, Jean Smart (23 min) 14.35 (WP) Tradycje kulinarne Europy - serial dokumentalny 15.00 (WP) Eneduerabe - magazyn 15.05 (WP) Wśród przyjaciół - program dla dzieci 15.30 Koncert rozrywkowy 16.15 Dzieło, arcydzieło - program edukacyjny 16.30 (WP) Kino familijne: Emil z Lonnenbergii (6/13) - serial przygodowy prod. szwec. (1972), reż. Olle Hellbom, wyk. Jan Ohlsson, Lena Wisberg, Allan Edwald, Emy Torm (24 min) 17.00 (WP) Skala historii - magazyn 17.15 Ludzie i wydarzenia - program publicystyczny 17.25 Warto wiedzieć - program informacyjny 17.30 Kronika - wydanie regionalne 17.40 9 i 1/2 - magazyn reporterów 18.00 Kronika 18.20 Domator 18.35 Alma Mater - program publicystyczny 18.50 Warto wiedzieć - program informacyjny 18.55 Ludzie i wydarzenia - program publicystyczny 19.00 (WP) Kino wieczorne: Pomost czasu (Bridge of Time) - film obyczajowy prod. USA (1996), reż. Jorge Montesi, wyk. Susan Dey, Nigel Havers, Josette Simon, Robert Whitehead (92 min) 20.35 (WP) Telekurier - magazyn 21.05 (WP) Miłość i namiętność (Mirada de mujer) (27) - serial obyczajowy prod. meksykańskiej (1997), reż. Antonio Serrano, wyk. Angelica Aragon, Ari Telch, Fernando Lujan, Margarita Gralia (24 min) 21.30 Kronika 21.45 Program sportowy 21.50 Temat dnia - program publicystyczny 22.00 (WP) To jest temat - reportaż 22.15 (WP) Telenowyny - magazyn 22.35 (WP) Wielki, mały biznes - magazyn 23.00 (WP) Gdy wiek XX był młody - film dokumentalny 23.30 (WP) Kino mocne: Złoto (Gold) - film sensacyjny prod. bryt. (1974), reż. Peter Hunt, wyk. Roger Moore, Susannah York, Ray Milland, Bradford Dillman (119 min) 01.35 Zakończenie programu 6.00 Piosenka na życzenie 7.00 Wilkołaczek - serial anim. 7.25 Batman - serial anim. 7.50 Polityczne graffiti 8.00 Skrzydła - serial 8.30 Herkules - serial 9.30 Zbuntowany anioł - serial 10.30 Fiorella - serial 11.30 Roseanne - serial 12.00 Jej cały świat - serial 12.30 Idź na całość 13.30 Rodzina zastępcza - serial 14.00 Sekrety rodzinne 14.30 Gospodarz 15.00 Pokemon - serial anim. 15.30 Informacje 15.50 Fundacja Polsat 15.55 Z głową w chmurach - serial 16.50 Legendy kung-fu - serial 17.45 Fiorella - serial 18.40 Kurier TV 18.55 Informacje 19.00 Prognoza pogody 19.05 Zbuntowany anioł - serial 20.00 Świat według Kiepskich - serial 20.30 Liga Mistrzów 20.50 Losowanie LOTTO (w przerwie meczu) 22.30 Telewizyjne Biuro Śledcze 23.00 Informacje i biznes informacje 23.15 Prognoza pogody 23.20 Polityczne graffiti 23.30 Graczykowie - serial 0.00 Skrót Ligi Mistrzów 1.00 Kurier TV 1.15 Kojak - serial 2.10 Muzyka na bis 5.00 Pożegnanie 06:05 Porywy serca (63) - serial obyczajowy prod. meksykańskiej 06:45 Telesklep 07:00 Malusińscy (21) - serial animowany dla dzieci 07:25 Alf (51) - serial komediowy prod. USA 07:50 Kapitan Planeta (12) - serial animowany dla dzieci 08:15 Zorro (16) - serial animowany dla dzieci 08:35 Pinokio (21) - serial animowany dla dzieci 09:00 Rozmowy w toku - talk-show 09:50 Daniela i przyjaciele (68) - serial obyczajowy prod. meksykańskiej 10:35 Telesklep 11:30 Esmeralda (109) - serial obyczajowy prod. meksykańskiej 12:20 Na ratunek - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 12:50 Agent - program przygodowo-rozrywkowy 13:50 Malusińscy (21) - serial animowany dla dzieci 14:15 Kapitan Planeta (12) - serial animowany dla dzieci 14:40 Zorro (16) - serial animowany dla dzieci 15:05 Pinokio (21) - serial animowany dla dzieci 15:30 Belfer z klasą (24) - serial komediowy prod. USA 16:00 Alf (52) - serial komediowy prod. USA 16:30 TVN Fakty 16:45 Pogoda 16:50 Valeria (43) - serial obyczajowy prod. meksykańskiej 17:45 Wizjer TVN - magazyn sensacji i rozrywki 18:15 Rozmowy w toku - talk-show 19:00 TVN Fakty 19:25 Sport 19:30 Pogoda 19:35 Porywy serca (64) - serial obyczajowy prod. meksykańskiej 20:30 Milionerzy - teleturniej 21:20 Miasteczko (24) - serial obyczajowy prod. pol. 22:05 Brygada ratunkowa - serial obyczajowy prod. USA 23:00 TVN Fakty 23:10 Kropka nad i - program publicystyczny 23:30 Melrose Place (198) - serial obyczajowy prod. USA 00:30 Wizjer TVN - magazyn sensacji i rozrywki 01:00 Tenbit.pl - magazyn internetowy 02:00 Granie na zawołanie - program rozrywkowy TV 4 6.00 Strefa P 7.00 Drogówka - magazyn 7.30 Muzyczne listy 8.30 Piłka w grze - serial anim. 9.00 PIM - serial anim. 9.30 Kosmiczne wojny - serial anim. 10.00 Viper 2 - serial 11.00 Dusza człowiek - serial 11.30 Jak dwie krople czekolady - serial 12.00 Czułość i kłamstwa - serial 12.30 Star Trek: Voyager - serial 13.25 Strefa P 14.15 Drogówka - magazyn 14.45 Muzyczne listy 15.45 Garfield - serial anim. 16.15 Ulysses - serial 16.45 Czułość i kłamstwa - serial 17.15 Aniołek z piekła rodem - serial 17.45 Dziennik 18.00 Baza Pensacola (1) - serial 19.00 Żar tropików - serial 20.00 Racing Blood - serial 20.50 Dziennik 21.05 Mistrzowski strzał - dramat USA (1989) 22.55 VIP - magazyn 23.05 Liga Mistrzów - AC Milan - Leeds United 0.55 Obcy - decydujące starcie - thriller SF USA (1986) 3.35 Spotkajmy się 4.05 VIP - magazyn 4.15 Strefa P RTL 7 6.00 Teledyski 6.15 Maria Emilia - telenowela 7.00 Katalina i Sebastian - telenowela 7.45 Odjazdowe kreskówki 8.50 Czy boisz się ciemności? - serial 9.15 Zagubiony w czasie - serial 10.05 Słoneczny patrol - serial 10.55 Podaj dalej 11.20 Dr Stefan Frank - serial 12.05 Teleshopping 13.10 Gra w przeboje 13.40 Katalina i Sebastian - telenowela 14.25 Maria Emilia - telenowela 15.10 Odjazdowe kreskówki 16.20 Czy boisz się ciemności? - serial 16.50 Zagubiony w czasie - serial 17.40 Słoneczny patrol - serial 18.30 Gra w przeboje 19.00 Zoom 19.30 Podaj dalej 20.05 Na śmierć i życie - film akcji USA (1992), wyk. Bolo Yeung, Maryam d’Abo, William Żabka, Michael Bernardo, Sigal Diamant 21.55 52 minuty - reportaże 22.55 Morderstwo na szlaku - thriller USA (1996), wyk. Kate Jackson, Corbin Bernsen, Michael Damian, Philip Granger 0.25 Sexplozja - magazyn 0.40 Zoom 1.10 Na śmierć i życie - film akcji USA (1992) 2.45 Morderstwo na szlaku - thriller USA (1996) 4.10 Teleshopping 80px 5.30 Gościniec - magazyn kultury 6.00 Kawa czy herbata? 7.30 Katalog zabytków - felieton 7.45 Oto Polska - program 8.15 Krakowskie Przedmieście 27 8.30 Wiadomości 8.40 Giełda 8.45 Wieści polonijne 9.00 Na polską nutę - program dla dzieci 9.30 Plecak pełen przygód - serial TVP 10.00 Królowa Bona - serial TVP 10.55 Był sobie mur - film dok. 11.25 Fronda - magazyn public. 12.00 Wiadomości 12.10 Folkowe pożegnanie lata - Ogrodzieniec 2000 13.10 Klan - telenowela TVP 13.35 Forum - program public. 14.20 Podróże kulinarne Roberta Makłowicza - magazyn 14.45 Kwadrans na kawę 15.00 Wiadomości 15.10 Zaproszenie - program krajozn. 15.30 Rozmowa dnia 16.00 Fronda - magazyn public. 16.30 Krzyżówka szczęścia - teleturniej 17.00 Teleexpress 17.15 Ala i As - program dla dzieci 17.45 Skippy (9) - serial anim. 18.05 Gustawa Herlinga-Grudzińskiego rozważania o cnotach 18.20 Krakowiacy i Kujawiacy 18.35 Klan - telenowela TVP 19.00 Wieści polonijne 19.15 Dobranocka: Wędrówki Rzepa - serial anim. 19.30 Wiadomości 20.00 Trzy dni bez wyroku - film sensac. prod. pol. 21.35 36 Studencki Festiwal Piosenki 22.15 Forum Polonijne 22.30 Panorama 23.00 Linia specjalna 23.50 Był sobie mur - film dok. 0.15 Koncert - film anim. 0.30 Monitor Wiadomości 1.00 Wieści polonijne 1.15 Wędrówki Rzepa - serial anim. 1.30 Wiadomości 2.00 Klan - telenowela TVP 2.30 Trzy dni bez wyroku - film sensac. prod. pol. 4.05 36 Studencki Festiwal Piosenki 4.40 Forum Polonijne 5.00 Panorama 5.30 Krzyżówka szczęścia - teleturniej Discovery Civilisation 09.00 Nelson Mandela - długa droga do wolności (1) 10.00 Nelson Mandela - długa droga do wolności (2) 11.00 Ostatni bastion apartheidu. 12.00 Pola bitew: Bitwa o Ren (2) 13.00 Znikający świat 14.00 Rezydencja - największe domy Europy: Duivenoorde 14.30 Pierwsze loty: Latające skrzydła 15.00 Nelson Mandela - długa droga do wolności (1) 16.00 Nelson Mandela - długa droga do wolności (2) 17.00 Ostatni bastion apartheidu 18.00 Pola bitew: Bitwa o Ren (2) 19.00 Znikający świat 20.00 Rezydencja - największe domy Europy: Duivenoorde 20.30 Pierwsze loty: Latające skrzydła 21.00 Nelson Mandela - długa droga do wolności (1) 22.00 Nelson Mandela - długa droga do wolności (2) 23.00 Ostatni bastion apartheidu 00.00 Pola bitew: Bitwa o Ren (2) 01.00 Znikający świat 02.00 Rezydencja - największe domy Europy: Duivenoorde 02.30 Pierwsze loty: Latające skrzydła 03.00 Zakończenie programu Wielkopolska TV Kablowa 07.30 Codziennik 07.40 Wiadomości sportowe 07.50 Poznań z pierwszej ręki - program publicystyczny 08.05 Program muzyczny 08.15 Wehikuł - program motoryzacyjny 08.30 Mały lord - serial animowany 09.00 Z planu filmowego - magazyn filmowy 09.10 Prawo ziemi (Law of the Land) - serial obyczajowy, Australia 1993, wyk. David Roberts, Lisa Hensley, Debbie Byrne, Richard Moir (49 min) 10.00 Dzikie i oswojone - serial przyrodniczy 10.30 Program lokalny 11.00 Nafciarze (Roughnecks) - serial obyczajowy, W. Bryt. 1994, reż. Sandy Johnson, wyk. Liam Cunningham, Francesca Hunt, Ashley Jensen, James Cosmo (55 min) 12.00 Druga B (La seconde B) - serial obyczajowy, Francja 1993, wyk. Helene Rames, Igor Butler, Ysa Ferrer, Pascal Jaubret (25 min) 12.25 Historia pieniędzy - serial popularnonaukowy 13.00 Hrabia Kaczula - serial animowany, W. Bryt. 13.30 Różni ludzie, różne sprawy 14.00 Raport medyczny - program edukacyjny 14.30 Program lokalny 15.00 Moja firma - wywiad z... 15.20 Trudne rozmowy - magazyn 15.35 Reportaż 15.50 Medycyna tradycyjna w Ameryce Łacińskiej - serial dokumentalny 16.15 Lokalny Poznań - magazyn aktualności 16.30 Program lokalny 17.00 Flesz Codziennika 17.15 Z jak zdrowie - magazyn medyczny 17.35 Flesz Codziennika 17.50 Codziennik - serwis informacyjny 18.05 Poznań z pierwszej ręki - program publicystyczny 18.20 Książka nie tylko do poduszki - nowości wydawnicze 18.35 Hrabia Kaczula - serial animowany, W. Bryt. 19.10 Zemsta (La revancha) - serial obyczajowy, Wenezuela 1989, wyk. Rosalinda Serfaty, Abril Mendez, Daniel Alvadaro, Jean Carlo Simancas (47 min) 20.00 Codziennik - serwis informacyjny 20.15 Wiadomości sportowe 20.25 Mocne uderzenie - komedia muzyczna, Polska 1966, reż. Jerzy Passendorfer, wyk. Magdalena Zawadzka, Jerzy Turek, Irena Szczurowska, Wieńczysław Gliński (80 min) 21.50 Polska kronika non-kamerowa - film krótkometrażowy 22.05 Program lokalny 22.35 Codziennik - serwis informacyjny 22.45 Wiadomości sportowe 22.55 Poznań z pierwszej ręki - program publicystyczny 23.15 Z jak zdrowie - magazyn medyczny 23.30 Zemsta (La revancha) - serial obyczajowy, Wenezuela 1989, wyk. Rosalinda Serfaty, Abril Mendez, Daniel Alvadaro, Jean Carlo Simancas (47 min) 00.20 Raport medyczny - program edukacyjny 00.45 Z planu filmowego - magazyn filmowy 00.55 Muzyka na dobranoc 01.00 Zakończenie programu Wizja 1 07.00 Beavis i Butthead (Beavis and Butt-Head) (11) - serial animowany, USA 1998 (30 min) 07.30 Brutalna rzeczywistość (13) - program dokumentalny 08.00 Zdrówko (Cheers) (48) - serial komediowy, USA 1982, reż. James Burrows, wyk. Ted Danson, Rhea Perlman, George Wendt, Shelley Long (30 min) 08.30 Inny świat (Another World) (48) - serial obyczajowy, USA 1996, wyk. Morgan Freeman, Ray Liotta, Ving Rhames, Eric Roberts (45 min) 09.15 Ricki Lake - talk show 10.00 Życie szpitala (The General) (48) - serial dokumentalny, W. Bryt. (25 min) 10.30 Nie umiem, nie będę gotować (37) - magazyn kulinarny 11.00 Oprah Winfrey przedstawia - talk show 11.45 Metamorfoza (62) - program rozrywkowy 12.15 Świeża dostawa: Mini Szołbiz Info - program rozrywkowy 12.30 Ellen (48) - serial komediowy, USA 1994-98, reż. Robby Benson, wyk. Ellen DeGeneres, Holly Fulger, Arye Gross, David A. Higgins (30 min) 13.00 Cosby (2) - serial komediowy, USA, wyk. Bill Cosby, Phylicia Rashad, Madeline Kahn, Doug E. Doug (30 min) 13.30 Jerry Springer: Zostaw mojego mężczyznę w spokoju! - talk show 14.00 Ricki Lake - talk show 14.45 eXsektor: Daria (18) - serial animowany, USA (30 min) 15.15 eXsektor: Byle do dzwonka (Saved by the Bell) (48) - serial komediowy, W. Bryt. 1989-93, wyk. Mark-Paul Gosselaar, Dustin Diamond, Elizabeth Berkley, Lark Voorhies (30 min) 15.45 eXsektor: Malibu (48) - serial komediowy, USA, reż. Gary Shimokawa, wyk. Jason Hayes, Trevor Merszei, Ed Blatchford, Gina May (30 min) 16.15 eXsektor: St Tropez (Saint Tropez) (25) - serial dla młodzieży, Francja, wyk. Adeline Blondieau, Benedicte Delmas, Romeo Sarfati, Frederic Deban (45 min) 17.00 Zwycięska drużyna (Dream Team) (28) - serial obyczajowy, W. Bryt. 1997, wyk. John Salthouse, Darren Morfitt, Daymon Britton, Michael Price (30 min) 17.30 Ricki Lake - talk show 18.15 Świeża dostawa: Mini Szołbiz Info - program rozrywkowy 18.30 Wojny robotów (18) - program rozrywkowy 19.00 Star Trek (15) - serial SF, USA, wyk. William Shatner, Leonard Nimoy, DeForest Kelley, Michelle O'Grady (45 min) 20.00 Mistrzowie iluzji (48) - program rozrywkowy 20.30 Dilbert (18) - serial animowany, USA 1997 (30 min) 21.00 Skazane (Bad Girls) (10) - serial obyczajowy, W. Bryt. 1999, wyk. Simone Lahbib, Mandana Jones, Helen Fraser, Jane Lowe (60 min) 22.00 Strefa komedii: Trzecia planeta od Słońca (3rd Rock from the Sun) (4) - serial komediowy, USA 1995, wyk. John Lithgow, Kristen Johnston, Jane Curtin, French Stewart (30 min) 22.30 Strefa komedii: Para nie do pary (Will and Grace) (13): Sekrety i... - serial komediowy, USA 1998, wyk. Eric McCormack, Debra Messing, Megan Mullally, Sean Hayes 23.00 Życie po życiu (Life after Death) (10) - serial dokumentalny, USA 1999 (30 min) 23.30 Jerry Springer - bez cenzury: Zdradzam cię! - talk show 00.15 Trzecia planeta od Słońca (3rd Rock from the Sun) (15) - serial komediowy, USA 1995, wyk. John Lithgow, Kristen Johnston, Jane Curtin, French Stewart (30 min) 00.45 Beavis i Butthead (Beavis and Butt-Head) (17) - serial animowany, USA 1998 (30 min) 01.15 Zapasy na śmierć i życie (Celebrity Death Match) (29) - serial animowany, USA (30 min) 01.45 Zwycięska drużyna (Dream Team) (27) - serial obyczajowy, W. Bryt. 1997, wyk. John Salthouse, Darren Morfitt, Daymon Britton, Michael Price (30 min) 02.15 Alfred Hitchcock przedstawia (Alfred Hitchcock Presents) (9) - serial sensacyjny, W. Bryt. (30 min) 02.45 Gadjo Dilo - dramat obyczajowy, Francja 1997, reż. Tony Gatlif, wyk. Romain Duris, Rona Hartner, Izidor Serban, Florin Moldovan (100 min) Ale Kino! 08.00 Żegnaj Bonaparte (Adieu Bonaparte) - film historyczny, Francja/Egipt 1984, reż. Youssef Chahine, wyk. Michel Piccoli, Mohsen Mohi-elDin, Patrice Chereau, Claude Cernay (115 min) 09.55 Dokument: Tom Cruise - film dokumentalny 10.45 Hair - musical, USA 1979, reż. Milos Forman, wyk. John Savage, Treat Williams, Annie Golden, Beverly D'Angelo (121 min) 12.50 Dr Jekyll i panna Hyde (Dr. Jekyll and Ms. Hyde) - komedia, USA 1995, reż. David Price, wyk. Sean Young, Timothy Daly, Lysette Anthony, Stephen Tobolowsky (86 min) 14.20 Dokument: 100 lat kina. Najwspanialsze filmy Ameryki: Bez cugli - film dokumentalny 15.10 Podróż Alberta (Alberto Express) - komedia, Francja 1990, reż. Arthur Joffe, wyk. Sergio Castellito, Nino Manfredi, Marie Trintignant, Jeanne Moreau (89 min) 16.40 Zdrada (Betrayal of the Dove) - thriller, Australia 1993, reż. Strathford Hamilton, wyk. Helen Slater, Billy Zane, Alan Thicke, Harvey Korman (94 min) 18.15 Utracona cześć Katarzyny Blum (Die verlorene Ehre der Katharina Blum) - dramat obyczajowy, Niemcy 1975, reż. Volker Schlöndorff/Margarethe von Trotta, wyk. Angela Winkler, Mario Adorf, Dieter Laser, Heinz Bennent (102 min) 20.00 Magazyn filmowy: Nell 20.30 MOCNE ALE!: Czarna wdowa (Black Widow) - film kryminalny, USA 1954, reż. Nunnally Johnson, wyk. Ginger Rogers, Van Helfin, George Raft, Gene Tierney (92 min) 22.05 Orle skrzydło (Eagle's Wing) - western, W. Bryt. 1979, reż. Anthony Harvey, wyk. Martin Sheen, Sam Waterston, Harvey Keitel, Stephane Audran (100 min) 23.50 Dokument: Magia kina: Robaki i karaluchy - film dokumentalny 00.15 Szpital (The Hospital) - film obyczajowy, USA 1971, reż. Arthur Hiller, wyk. George C. Scott, Diana Rigg, Barnard Hughes, Nancy Marchand (99 min) 01.55 Magazyn filmowy: Specjalista 02.20 Smacznego, telewizorku - komedia, Polska 1992, reż. Paweł Trzaska, wyk. Piotr Machalica, Gabriela Kownacka, Krystyna Tkacz, Marian Kociniak (90 min) 03.55 Cięcia (Cuts) - film obyczajowy, W. Bryt. 1996, reż. Martyn Friend, wyk. Paul Chapman, Peter Davison, James Healy, Bobby Knutt (76 min) 05.15 Magazyn filmowy: Bez twarzy TV Dami Skarżysko-Kamienna 08.00 Muzyczna Dami 10.15 Mały lord - serial animowany 10.45 Muzyczna Dami 11.00 Nafciarze (Roughnecks) - serial obyczajowy, W. Bryt. 1994, reż. Sandy Johnson, wyk. Liam Cunningham, Francesca Hunt, Ashley Jensen, James Cosmo (55 min) 12.00 Druga B (La seconde B) - serial obyczajowy, Francja 1993, wyk. Helene Rames, Igor Butler, Ysa Ferrer, Pascal Jaubret (25 min) 12.25 Historia pieniędzy - serial popularnonaukowy 12.40 Muzyczna Dami 13.00 Hrabia Kaczula - serial animowany, W. Bryt. 13.30 Polka z Kazachstanu - reportaż 14.00 Raport medyczny - program edukacyjny 14.30 Prawo ziemi (Law of the Land) - serial obyczajowy, Australia 1993, wyk. David Roberts, Lisa Hensley, Debbie Byrne, Richard Moir (49 min) 15.30 Telezakupy 17.00 Muzyczna Dami 17.15 Skarżyski Kalejdoskop - program informacyjny 17.35 Język zwierząt - serial przyrodniczy 18.00 Hrabia Kaczula - serial animowany, W. Bryt. 18.35 Zapomniany zawód - reportaż 19.05 Zemsta (La revancha) - serial obyczajowy, Wenezuela 1989, wyk. Rosalinda Serfaty, Abril Mendez, Daniel Alvadaro, Jean Carlo Simancas (47 min) 20.00 Skarżyski Kalejdoskop - program informacyjny 20.25 Mocne uderzenie - komedia muzyczna, Polska 1966, reż. Jerzy Passendorfer, wyk. Magdalena Zawadzka, Jerzy Turek, Irena Szczurowska, Wieńczysław Gliński (80 min) 21.50 Polska kronika non-camerowa - film krótkometrażowy 22.00 Skarżyski Kalejdoskop - program informacyjny 22.20 Zakończenie programu MarcoPolo 04.30 Destinations - Jamajka 05.00 Ogrody: Angielskie rezydencje 06.00 Wędrówki: Penas de Europa, Girona i Besalu', Peniscola 06.30 Atlas - Seszele 07.30 Mistral: Północny - zachód 08.00 Pejzaże: Jukatan 08.30 Na szlaku - Livorno 09.00 Landscape - Cypr (1) 09.30 Ludzie i miejsca: Barbados (1) 10.00 Jubileusz 2000 - Wenecja i Vicenza 10.30 Zwiedzamy świat razem z wami - amatorskie filmy z wakacji widzów 11.00 Wielka Brytania z lotu ptaka: Northumberland Coastal Walk 12.00 Europolis - Berlin (1) 12.30 Odkrywamy Amerykę - Everglades 13.30 Klub Marcopolo - Tygodnik Informacji Turystycznej 14.00 Za morzem 14.30 Explorer: Projekt Trans-Azja etap 27 15.00 Sail Away: Rumunia; Jezioro Michigan 15.30 Atlas - Paryż 16.30 Tyrol - reportaż 17.00 Marcopolo Express - Kapsztad 17.30 Sycylia: od Erice po Wyspy Egackie - reportaż 18.00 Za horyzontem: Chorwacja 18.30 Ludzie i miejsca: Kopenhaga (1) 19.00 Zwiedzamy świat razem z wami - amatorskie filmy z wakacji widzów 19.30 Rzeki 20.00 Wędrówki: Szwajcaria 20.30 Explorer: Projekt Trans-Azja etap 27 21.00 Wędrówki: Słowenia 21.30 Odkrywamy Amerykę - Virginia Civil War Parks 22.30 Adventure - Zima w Quebecu 23.00 Za morzem: Brazylia (6) 23.30 Na szlaku - Teneryfa, Gibraltar 00.00 Za horyzontem: Republika Czeska 00.30 Wyspy Bahama - reportaż 01.00 Przewodnik Marcopolo: Rzym i jego prowincja 01.30 Destinations - Jamajka 02.00 Ogrody: Angielskie rezydencje 03.00 Wędrówki: Penas de Europa, Girona i Besalu', Peniscola 03.30 Atlas - Seszele DSF 06.00 Magazyn reklamowy 06.15 Lumberjack (20) - magazyn sportowy (powt.) 06.45 Speed Zone (52) - magazyn sportów motorowych (powt.) 07.00 Fun Zone (4) - magazyn sportowy (powt.) 07.15 Monster Trucks (10) (powt.) 08.15 Magazyn reklamowy 08.45 Kulturystyka: Millennium Giant 2000 (powt.) 09.45 Monster Trucks (11) (powt.) 10.45 World Soccer - magazyn piłkarski (powt.) 11.15 Giełda sportowa (29) - magazyn sportowy (powt.) 11.45 Magazyn reklamowy 12.00 Speed Zone (53) - magazyn sportów motorowych (powt.) 12.15 Fun Zone (5) - magazyn sportowy (powt.) 12.30 Normalni - magazyn ludzi niepełnosprawnych (powt.) 13.00 Amerykańscy gladiatorzy (51) (powt.) 14.00 Takeshi's Castle (20) (powt.) 14.45 Lumberjack (23) - magazyn sportowy (powt.) 15.15 Speed Zone (63) - magazyn sportów motorowych (powt.) 15.30 Fun Zone (43) - magazyn sportowy (powt.) 15.45 Monster Trucks (45) (powt.) 16.15 Blade Warriors (2) (powt.) 17.15 Takeshi's Castle (21) (powt.) 18.00 DSF Newscenter - aktualności 18.30 InTeam - magazyn piłkarski 19.00 DSF Newscenter - aktualności 19.30 InTeam - reportaże DSF 20.00 DSF Newscenter - aktualności 20.15 (na żywo) Piłka ręczna: III runda Pucharu Niemiec - mecz VfL Bad Schwartau - THW Kiel 22.15 DSF Newscenter - aktualności 22.30 CoolTour (21) - magazyn sportów motorowych 23.15 Touchdown - magazyn futbolu amerykańskiego 23.45 Normalni - magazyn ludzi niepełnosprawnych (powt.) 00.15 Magazyn golfowy 00.45 Lumberjack (21) - magazyn sportowy (powt.) 01.15 Best Direct - magazyn reklamowy 01.45 Nightshow - magazyn reklamowy 02.15 Fun Zone (20) - magazyn sportowy (powt.) 02.30 Lumberjack (32) - magazyn sportowy (powt.) 03.00 Nightshow - magazyn reklamowy 03.30 Monster Trucks (28) (powt.) 04.00 Kulturystyka: Alpejscy giganci 2000 (powt.) 05.00 Roller Jam (8) (powt.) CNN 07.00 CNN This Morning 07.30 World Business This Morning 08.00 CNN This Morning 08.30 World Business This Morning 09.00 CNN This Morning 09.30 World Sport 10.00 Larry King 11.00 World News 11.30 Biz Asia 12.00 World News 12.30 World Sport 13.00 World News 13.15 Asian Edition 13.30 World Beat 14.00 World News 14.30 World Report 15.00 Business Unusual 15.30 Showbiz Today 16.00 World News 16.30 World Sport 17.00 World News 17.30 American Edition 18.00 Larry King 19.00 World News 20.30 World Business Today 21.00 World News 21.30 (na żywo) Q & A With Riz Khan 22.00 World News Europe 22.30 Insight 23.00 World Business Today 23.30 World Sport 00.00 CNN WorldView 00.30 Moneyline Newshour 01.30 Asian Edition 01.45 Asia Business Morning 02.00 CNN This Morning Asia 02.30 Showbiz Today 03.00 Larry King Live 04.00 World News 04.30 CNN Newsroom 05.00 World News 05.30 American Edition VOX 06.15 Dobre czasy, złe czasy - telenowela, Niemcy 1992/99 (powt.) 06.45 Między nami - telenowela, Niemcy 1994/99 (powt.) 07.20 Magazyn reklamowy 09.05 Relativity - serial obyczajowy, USA 1996/97 (powt.) 10.05 St-Tropez - serial obyczajowy, Francja 1996/98 (powt.) 11.10 Zdarzyło się jutro - serial SF, USA 1996/99 (powt.) 12.05 Nash Bridges - serial sensacyjny, USA 1996/00 (powt.) 13.00 Sisters - serial familijny, USA 1991/96 14.00 Między nami - telenowela, Niemcy 1994/99 14.30 Dobre czasy, złe czasy - telenowela, Niemcy 1992/99 15.00 St-Tropez - serial obyczajowy, Francja 1996/98 16.05 Zdarzyło się jutro - serial SF, USA 1996/99 17.00 Nash Bridges - serial sensacyjny, USA 1996/00 17.55 Wiadomości 18.20 Kucharski pojedynek - teleturniej 19.20 Masz brzmienie? - quiz muzyczny 20.15 Martial Law - serial sensacyjny, USA 1998 22.05 Gorączka w L.A. - serial sensacyjny, USA 1996/98 23.05 NZZ Format - magazyn publicystyczny gazety Neue Zürcher Zeitung 00.20 Wiadomości 00.30 Pretender - serial sensacyjny, USA 1996/00 01.25 Profiler - serial sensacyjny, USA 1996/00 02.15 Gorączka w L.A. - serial sensacyjny, USA 1996/98 03.05 Magazyn reklamowy 03.20 Poltergeist: The Legacy - serial SF. USA 1996/99 04.10 Masz brzmienie? - quiz muzyczny 05.00 Kucharski pojedynek - teleturniej (powt.) 05.45 Rave Around the World - taneczna noc dla wyspanych MTV Polska 12.00 Dzika Szafa Grająca - teledyski na życzenie 13.00 Nowości MTV 14.00 Non Stop Hits - przeboje non stop 15.00 Data Videos - wszystko o przebojach 16.00 Dzika Szafa Grająca - teledyski na życzenie (powt.) 17.00 MTV European Top 20 - europejska lista przebojów (powt.) 19.00 Greatest Hits - najlepsze teledyski z lat 80 i 90-tych 20.00 Nowości MTV (powt.) 21.00 Najlepsza Wokalistka 21.30 Bytesize - przegląd hitów MTV 23.00 Pieprz 00.00 alt.mtv (powt.) 02.00 Night Videos - noc z teledyskami 05.00 Non Stop Hits - przeboje non stop Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 3 Kraków z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki RTL 7 z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Discovery Civilisation z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki WTK z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Wizja 1 z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Ale Kino! z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Dami Skarżysko-Kamienna z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki MarcoPolo z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki DSF z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki CNN z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki VOX z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki MTV Polska z 2000 roku